


(don't) Feed the Flames

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Dreams, Emotions, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Confusion, Sexuality Crisis, Sleepovers, Smut, Wet Dream, that's it thats the fic, yamaguchi is cluelessly pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If there was a way to tell your brain"stop, don't do that", then Yamaguchi would have done so many years ago.But there isn't, and his conscience must favor the idea of making him suffer—because that's all he's been doing; suffering.He can't stand it anymore. He caves in, finally giving in to what his body and mind had been craving for too long.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127
Collections: Anonymous





	(don't) Feed the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> hi here i am posting anonymously again bc im too shy to post to my actual account
> 
> anyway. pls forgive me, this is purely self-indulgent.

_There are long, rough hands running up and down his sides. They were cold, his heated skin crawling underneath each touch. Yamaguchi let out soft gasps, his body squirming against his will. Everything felt hot—his face, his heart, and probably most importantly, the area between his legs. His hair was sticking to his forehead, a clear indication of just how much of a mess he currently was._

_"Tadashi," There was a soothing voice; deep, caring. Yamaguchi replied with a short exhale, his body stilling against the sheets. He recognized that voice._

_He couldn't bring himself to respond, though._

_"Tell me to stop."_

_Yamaguchi couldn't register when he had started shaking his head, but he was. The fingers against his skin stopped, dragging downwards to—coldly—grip his hips instead. The contrasted temperature was quite a relief._

_"Tell me."_

_Yamaguchi released a shy noise, his eyes flying open—when had he closed them?—to reveal the familiar face of his best friend. Of Tsukishima._

_The grip on his hips tightened, pulling an easy whimper from Yamaguchi's throat._

_"Don't." Yamaguchi mumbled, but it didn't sound like his voice. It was more rough, desperate. Since when—?_

_"Don't what?" Tsukishima leaned down, almost as if he was teasing. He may as well have been. Yamaguchi swallowed, matching his best friend's gaze with ease._

_Yamaguchi had a strong urge to reach up and wrap his arms around Tsukishima's neck, pull him down, crash into him. But he can't. So he doesn't. He just shakes his head, trembling. "Don't stop." There it was again—that breathless, hoarse voice. "Whatever you—you're doing, don't stop."_

_There was a low groan, but Yamaguchi couldn't decipher if it had come from himself or Tsukishima. He didn't mind. It sounded a bit dangerous, and maybe he should be worried, but this is Tsukishima. Tsukishima isn't dangerous._

_Yamaguchi felt his eyes slip closed again, deciding that was easier than keeping them open. He let out a content sigh, feeling warm and safe—Tsukishima always made him feel like that. He wasn't quite sure why, though._

_He wasn't sure why; until his body registered the feeling of warm lips pressing against his pulse. Yamaguchi's body shuddered, but his mind clouded with loud confusion. What was Tsukishima doing? When had this even started? Yamaguchi wanted to ask, but he couldn't, because his tongue was heavy in his mouth and his throat was dry._

_While the confusion continued to overwhelm his thoughts, his body seemed to have other plans. Yamaguchi's arms raised themselves, wrapping around Tsukishima's shoulders and pulling him closer. Warm breath fanned across his neck, and he briefly recognized the sensation of a flat, wet tongue licking above his collarbone. Yamaguchi groaned softly, his hips pressing upwards against nothing. It was frustrating, but why? He didn't even know what he wanted, or why he didn't have it._

_"You smell good." Tsukishima murmured, and somehow the way he said it had pulled yet another sound from Yamaguchi's throat. He wanted to believe that there was some completely platonic explanation for all of this, but there wasn't. There couldn't be._

_"I—" Yamaguchi squeaked, unable to find the words to finish his sentence. Tsukishima didn't seem to mind as he nuzzled into Yamaguchi's neck and nipped softly at what skin was exposed. It stung, in a way, but it also felt too good. Really good._

_"Shh." Tsukishima detached himself from Yamaguchi's skin, lifting his head. Yamaguchi's eyes blinked open, eyeing Tsukishima when he leaned down. Yamaguchi didn't know what he expected, but he certainly wasn't prepared for the feeling of lips slotting against his own. He groaned, his eyes squeezing shut just as quickly as they had opened. He almost considered leaving them closed from now on._

_Tsukishima must have taken the sound as an invitation, because he greedily pressed himself closer. Yamaguchi barely processed the feeling of fingers dancing up his sides and eventually curling in his hair until a new, fresh heat blossomed in his gut. As soon as the kiss broke, Yamaguchi sputtered out a weak, broken 'Tsukki..'_

_"Shh, Tadashi." There was a certain softness to his words, sounding far too innocent to have come from someone like Tsukishima. Despite that, Yamaguchi's body relaxed, his lungs finally able to breathe. Fingers were still wrapped gently in his hair, cradling his head protectively. It felt nice. Way too nice._

_"Tsukki—" Yamaguchi tried, he really tried, but his throat decided to collapse itself yet again. He ended up choking on whatever he was going to say next, feeling his chest rise and fall unnaturally. Why was he getting so worked up over one kiss? Stupid. Yamaguchi focused on his breathing, trying to slow himself down. Don't jump ahead._

_The hands in his hair gently slipped away, but Yamaguchi didn't want them to. He opened his eyes, staring right up at Tsukishima. Maybe he could ask without actually asking—sometimes Tsukishima could read him so easily. But he didn't, not this time._

_Tsukishima leaned forward instead, capturing Yamaguchi's lips with his own. Again. Why were they kissing again? Yamaguchi felt his arms slide down from Tsukishima's shoulders, and instead they followed the path of his arms. His fingers locked around his best friend's wrists, maybe holding his hands, in a way._

_Yamaguchi could now hear his heart beating in his throat, the sound almost deafening. Could Tsukishima hear it, too? He wanted to ask, but he won't. He has so many questions, but he doesn't have the courage to voice them. It's okay, though, because Yamaguchi would much rather enjoy the feeling of Tsukishima's slick tongue sliding along his bottom lip._

_Sometime during Yamaguchi's cluttered pondering, Tsukishima had slid his hands back to Yamaguchi's hips. Those long fingers tightened, and a weak groan lifted from his throat. Yamaguchi pressed his hips upward, opening his mouth as he did so. Tsukishima seemed to have been waiting for that moment, because he jumped on the chance as soon as it was offered. A tongue slid into Yamaguchi's mouth, which he should have thought to be disgusting. But it wasn't disgusting—it was wonderful. Yamaguchi felt his toes curl against the sheets, Tsukishima's mouth hotly exploring his as he did the same._

_Yamaguchi had released one of Tsukishima's wrists in favor of sliding his hand to settle at the nape of Tsukishima's neck. His best friend seemed to really like that, because he deepened the kiss further—if that was even possible. Yamaguchi's lips buzzed, feeling swollen and warm. Since when did kissing feel so arousing?_

_Tsukishima disconnected their mouths with a pop, and instead grazed his free hand down Yamaguchi's thigh. He slowed his movements to a stop, pulling away to silently ask Yamaguchi for permission. He didn't know what he was giving permission to, but Yamaguchi nodded, and that's all Tsukishima needed to know before his hand slid up, upwards, and—holy shit._

_Tsukishima wrapped his palm around Yamaguchi's—hard—clothed dick, his thumb slowly sliding up and down. A high-pitched whine came from Yamaguchi's mouth as soon as his brain caught up with the sensation. His back arched dangerously, his legs spreading on instinct. Tsukishima leaned down to press gentle, soothing kisses to his throat and neck._

_Tsukishima slowly picked up the pace, his hand moving up and down. It felt so, so good. Yamaguchi still didn't know what was happening, but he wasn't complaining. Everything felt so good—so, so good. Tsukishima pulled his hand away after a good few seconds, and Yamaguchi wailed at the loss. There was a soft chuckle against his skin, but Yamaguchi didn't find any part of this situation funny._

_He had opened his mouth to protest, to beg, to something—but of course Tsukishima was two steps ahead. Yamaguchi curled his fingers around the short, blond hair that settled at Tsukishima's nape, all while letting out breathless gasps. There was clothed pressure against his own dick, providing just the right amount of friction. Tsukishima seemed to think so, too, because he started grinding his hips down against Yamaguchi's own. He could feel the hardness through the double layer of fabric, and Yamaguchi thought it was really hot. Tsukishima was hard too, just like Yamaguchi—the thought was comforting, especially with how mildly embarrassed Yamaguchi was._

_Yamaguchi freed his other hand from where it had still been wrapped around Tsukishima's wrist, in which he didn't find himself hesitating to slide it down Tsukishima's back to curl around his backside. The action had pulled a sweet moan from Tsukishima, which Yamaguchi wanted to hear more of._

_Maybe later, though._

_"Tadashi," Tsukishima gasped, and Yamaguchi almost couldn't recognize the sound of his own best friend's voice._

_"Tsukki.." Yamaguchi couldn't even recognize his own._

_After murmuring each other's names, the urgency of release creeped up on them. Quickly. Yamaguchi was pressing his hips upwards as Tsukishima forced his downwards, grinding almost painfully. But it felt so good. Too good._

_"Tadashi—mm—I'm.. Almost—" Tsukishima licked slowly at the skin beneath Yamaguchi's jawline, breathing hotly._

_"Me—me too—" Yamaguchi moaned softly, desperately._

_And there, it was the feeling—the heat, the coiling feeling in his gut, the idea of release. It was so strong, so intense—neither of them stopped their movements, too wrapped up in each other to care about anything else._

_And it was there—right there—so close—_

Gone. 

Yamaguchi sat up quickly, his breathing heavy and ragged. What—what _was_ that? Why did he have _that_ kind of dream about— _Tsukishima?_

Yamaguchi closed his eyes, willing his heart to calm down. It was pumping loudly in his ears, but that only reminded him of the feeling of _Tsukishima, pressing down against him, breathing onto his skin, kissing him—_

Yamaguchi couldn't help it. He needed this, he needed the release. As disgusting as he felt, he couldn't just go back to sleep and forget about it. He spread his legs slightly, his hand diving underneath the blankets. He shuddered at the feeling of his fingers dipping below the waistband of his shorts, wrapping around his length. 

He had to bite back a moan, his eyes darting to the space someone else was currently occupying, though still asleep. Yamaguchi watched the rise and fall of Tsukishima's chest, and felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this _what the hell—_

His best friend was lying right there, next to him, asleep. Yamaguchi had just had a very _erotic_ dream about said best friend.

And now Yamaguchi was jerking off next to him. 

God, he felt so _disgusting_ , but he squeezed his eyes shut and only willed himself to speed up. He panted quietly, covering his mouth with his palm to silence the noises. His hand worked desperately, up and down, sliding against the skin of his dick. He had been nearly soaked in pre-cum when he'd woken, so it created an easy lube. Yamaguchi flicked his wrist, his body trembling and his legs twitching under the blankets. 

It didn't take much longer before he came, biting his hand against a muffled moan. The thought of Tsukishima's tongue, of Tsukishima's hand, of his kisses and his breath—it had caused him to tumble right over the edge.

Yamaguchi didn't have the energy to get up and clean his hand off. Nor did he want to risk waking Tsukishima up. So, he wiped his hands off against the inside of his pants, knowing it would be near impossible for anyone to actually know what he'd just done.

When he was cleaned up—for the most part, anyway—he lied back down. Yamaguchi made sure his back was facing Tsukishima this time as he tugged the blankets back over his body. He still felt gross, and the crawling sensation of guilt was almost overwhelming. It was disgusting to jerk off to the thought of your childhood best friend, who was also sleeping next to you. It felt so wrong.

But, of course, Yamaguchi didn't consider the fact that Tsukishima was a light sleeper. 

So, if Tsukishima had woken up mid-way through Yamaguchi's session, he didn't speak of it. And, if Tsukishima had gotten hard, too, then Yamaguchi wouldn't have had a clue.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just took 2 of my favorite quote "kinks"—wet dreams & masturbating w ur crush in the same room ;) 
> 
> sorry if this is weird lmaoodjdn im still not used to writing smut but its weirdly the only kind of story i can genuinely finish?? um yeah lol


End file.
